Selective catalytic reduction technology has been used in conjunction with reducing nitrogen oxides present in the exhaust of internal combustion engines. Many vehicles utilizing internal combustion engines as a prime mover are also equipped with exhaust aftertreatment devices for reducing nitrogen oxide emissions. Some of these systems are constructed using urea-based technology including a separate container mounted to the vehicle for storing the urea, a urea injector and a selective catalytic reduction catalyst. While these systems may have performed well in the past, it may be desirable to provide a selective catalytic reduction system operable without the use of urea or other reductants not typically onboard a vehicle.